Eternal Moon
by pureblood25
Summary: Bella and her brother have a terrible encounter with vampires, in an attempt to escape them these young werewolves run to Forks, Washington. However upon getting there they meet the Cullens, will they be able to move forward? And will their past catch up to them? And when will they get used to having two Jaspers?
1. The Beginning

**I** don't own Twilight, only the characters of my own creation. All credit goes to Stephanie M.

 _Character Thoughts_

 ** _Pack Link_**

 **Dreams**

Bella's _POV_

 **Run. Keep running, they're coming. I can't keep this up but if I stop they'll get me. No, gotta run. Gotta get to Jas-** I woke panting and covered in sweat. I looked around desperately and saw my brother sleeping on the couch. _It was just a dream._ I closed my eyes and flopped back in the chair trying to calm my racing heart, when I opened them again my brother's eerie gaze rested on me.

"You had a nightmare again." it wasn't a question, by this point he knew. I'd almost chalk it up to his eyes if I didn't have the same. a sudden realization caused me to groan, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"We have to figure our eyes out for school." He chucked at my clear distaste.

"Why bother, the humans won't leave us alone any way. May as well give em a reason to stare." His mouth curled into a smirk exposing his slightly pointed canine.

"Ha, like your 6' 6" body of pure muscle won't? Or my 5'11"?" I raised an amused eyebrow as he huffed.

"I suppose you're right, regardless. I don't want to deal with contacts. The haze the put on everything is annoying." He grumbled, sitting up and crossing his arms over his broad chest. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, but you'll get the brunt of questioning. Blue and purple will stand out more than my brown and hazel. Especially on your tan skin." He smiled and stretched out lazily.

"You know I love attention Bells. Particularly of the female variety." I simply rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Still four hours...up for a morning run?" Seeing as we were both awake I thought we may as well check out the town we now live in. More specifically the woods.

"Oh hell yea! It's already been two days, I was getting antsy." Without another word my brother ran out the door and launched his large form into the surrounding woods, I was quick to follow and shifted once I was safely in the tree line.

 ** _Smell that?_** My brothers raspy tenor echoed in my mind, I turned to him. A large black wolf, standing no less than 10 feet, with the same piercing eyes. If only more vicid.

 ** _Vampires._** A low growl rumbled past my lips.

 ** _Calm yourself sister._** I felt the light probe of the alpha command and immediately complied. I saw him look at me with guilt.

 ** _It's okay, I know you do it to protect me._** My brother hated taking my control, but I was too hot headed for him to never take rank over me. Lost in thought a faint smell hit my nose. _Honey...and rose._ I tilted my head attempting to pull more of the enticing aroma into my nose.

 ** _I think we should go back...those vampires could be close and I don't want to be exposed. They could know..._ them. **My fur stood on end at that, with a stiff nod we shifted back.

"C'mon. Let's try to get more sleep Bellsy." The endearing name helped ease me slightly.

"Okay Jaspy." And with that we went back to our small house. As sleep took me all I could think of was that beautiful smell...

I woke with a stretch and saw it was six, throwing a pillow at Jasper I said, "Wake up." I received a grunt as he flipped me off and chuckled. As he rolled I saw his bare back and shivered, guilt racking my body. Knowing it was my fault he bore those scars...I was snapped from my thoughts by a pillow hitting my face and the loud guffaw of my brother.

"You shoulda seen your face!" He clutched his sides as I mustered a pout.

"Bully." Crossing my arms only served to make him laugh harder.

"Oh whatever, pay attention next time." I smiled knowing he was trying to distract me, and it was appreciated.

"Shut it you big lug." I relaxed as he tugged on a black v-neck and hid the past from me.

"You ready?" He had already laced up his combat boots and thrown on his leather jacket, ever looking the bad boy role.

"No, not everyone gets dressed in two minutes like you." I sneered playfully as I tugged on my own v-neck, mine a dark blue, as well as form fitting jeans that hugged my toned legs. After lacing up my converse I finished my look with a quick ruffle of my hair. "There, now I'm ready..." I turned to see my brother was no longer in the room, but a choking noise helped me easily find him in the kitchen eating an entire box of cereal. "Jeez you act like you never eat." I smirked as milk dripped down his chin.

"I'n hunry." He said, mouth full.

"Yuck, swallow." I didn't even look at him as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, knowing he'd easily catch up.

"Not my fault I'm hungry!" As I swung my leg over my baby I heard his purr to life. Our matching motorcycles, yamaha YZF-R6, mine in red and his in, surprise surprise, black, I revved the engine with a groan and peeled out Jasper right on my tail.

"WOOOOO HOOOO." We yelled simultaneously as we rode. Unaware of the changes to come.

 **AN: This is just a glimpse, if anyone thinks I should continue please leave a review!**


	2. School

I don't own Twilight, only the characters of my own creation. All credit goes to Stephanie M.

 _Character Thoughts_

 ** _Pack Link_**

 **Dreams**

Chapter 2: School **Jasper S. (POV)**

Riding was so freeing, it was the closest we could get to running in our furs. I looked at Bella wondering if she would be okay, we hadn't interacted with humans,or anyone really, since we met _them_. The determined gleam in her eye gave me hope that she would be fine so I turned my attention back to the road.

"You remember where this place is Bells?" I spoke as if she were right next to me, knowing she'd hear it.

"Duh, that's why I'm leading." I could hear the smirk in her voice and chuckled.

"Just checking." We stayed quiet the remainder of the ride and as we pulled up to the school I gagged on the stench of human B.O and arousal that increased ten fold as we parked. I grimaced at the looks of thrown our way and looked to Bella again, releasing the breath I didn't know I'd been holding when all I could detect was mild irritation and disgust on her face. That was short lived as the smell of burning sugar and decay made its way to my nose, I barely swallowed the growl working up my throat. Bella tensed immediately.

"Bella..." She shook her head and rushed into the building, but I stayed to see the threat. The smell coming from some kinda jeep and a silver Volvo. As five vampires stepped out I couldn't stop my growl and their heads snapped to me, I was taken back by their eyes...who the fuck were they eating to make them gold? I did a quick survey then followed after Bella. So much for an easy day...

I caught up to Bella, but not without shoving past some overzealous girls first.

"Bella?" I kept my voice soft, knowing exactly what she must be remembering. She just threw herself into my chest, her body remaining still but I could feel the tears on my shirt. I swear I'll kill those bloodsuckers...relations to _Them_ or not. I held her close as she cried, glaring away anyone who tried to come close. When she composed herself I looked her in the eyes, seeing her walls in place. **_I will protect you with everything that I have Isabella._** She tensed and ran her hand down my back with a sadness only I could detect. **_I know..._** And with that she turned and walked into the small office with me close on her heels, I pushed passed so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone.

"Hello miss." I spoke to a rather young red head, no older than twenty five I'd guess, who was positioned behind the desk.

"Oh, hello there. How can I help you?" She asked with dialated pupils and slightly labored breath.

"My sister and I just came to pick up our class schedules, Jasper and Isabella Swan." I said, quickly boring of the interaction.

"Oh of course, our new students." She shuffled around flustered before holding up some papers. "Say, you wouldn't be related to our chief of police would you?" At my raised eyebrow she elaborated, "Charlie Swan?" I felt surprise trickle through the pack link at that.

"We have an uncle Charlie, however I don't know if it's your Chief. I'll have to find out..." The last part spoken to myself as I took our schedules. "Thank you." Before she could respond I had walk out the door with Bella in tow.

"Could it be him Jazz?" Her voice held little emotion, but I could feel her hope.

"One way to find out, first though we figure out school."

Jasper Swan

1) Math: Mr. Windin

2) Art: Ms. Ester

3) Writing: Miss Aronn

4) English: Mr. McCleary

Lunch

5) Biology: Mr. Breck

6) History: Mrs. Happ

7) Gym: Miss Lymin

Isabella Swan

1) Math: Mr. Windin

2) English: Ms. White

3: Photography: Ms. Harper

4) Music: Ms. Abram

Lunch

5: Biology: Mr. Breck

6) History: Mrs. Happ

7) Gym: Miss Lymin

Looking over our classes I cursed.

"After first we won't have anything together until lunch. But after that all out classes are the same." Bella just nodded while she worried her lip. "Bells, we don't have to do this, we ca-"

"No, we have to. I can't keep living like this...afraid..." She looked at me with fear and determination. "I can do this, I won't let what _They_ did to me change who I am. I am Isabella Swan, beta to Jasper Swan, and I will avenge my pack." I smiled at her proudly.

"We will, you are not alone. And you never will be." I held her gaze then guided her to class. As we were searching the bell rang and Bella groaned.

"Damniy, they're all gonna stare now." I smiled at her tone and located the room.

"There's time to leave if you're scared of the big bad humans." I teased, which earned me an elbow to the ribs. "Oof! Kidding, jeez." I walked in first immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room, the scent of arousal so thick in the enclosed space I was nearly drowning. "Sorry we're late, it took a little longer than expected to find this room." The teacher simply nodded.

"Find a free seat..." His gaze shifted to my right and I growled at the way it lingered on my sister.

"Thanks _teach."_ I emphasized the word with as much venom as I could, and the stench of urine joined the air. I walked to the corner and sat away from the rest of the class as Bella joined me.

"You need to calm down Jazz..." She was interrupted by an dirty blonde girl with a nasally voice.

"You're the new students yea? My name is Jessica." She was rather cute, so I took her outstretched hand and brought it to my lips.

"Jasper, and it's a pleasure." I gave her a lopsided grin that made her hear race.

"Uh, ahaha, ah h-how are you liking Forks?" She stuttered out with a light blush.

"Actually, I haven't seen much. We just got here two days ago." I saw her eyes light up and chuckled slightly, women were so easy to manipulate.

"Well I could show you around if you want, it's a small town but fun if you know where to go." She practically beamed, and I decided to indulge her.

"That sounds lovely. When?" She smiled, if possible, even brighter.

"Well I was-" She started.

"Miss Stanely, you and Mr. Swan seem _very_ facinated in logarithm. Care to show the class how to do this equation?" Mr. I don't remember raised an eyebrow while Jessica blushed.

"Uh, n-no sir. I don't know how." She looked down and faced foward.

"What about you Mr. Swan?" I simply shrugged in response. "Then I suggest you both pay attention." He turned and wrote more on the board while I opted to stare out the window. **_Really, not even ten minutes in and you've found a victim?_** I smirked. **_You know me, sister. I become bored so easily. And if they are willing I see no problem with showing them a good time._** She groaned and I heard her head thump against the desk.

"You're such a pig sometimes." She whispered and sent a mock glare my way.

"You wound me sister." At that the bell rang, signaling class was over. "You'll be okay Bells." She nodded as we stood up.

"Hey, so what class do you have next?" The girl, Jessica, asked.

"Um, looks like art with a Ms ...Ester." At her pout I know we did not share the class, how unfortunate.

"Well I can walk you?" A bit clingy, nonetheless I liked my new toy.

"Yea, thanks. Wouldn't want to be late again. Oh, do you think you could help my dis too?" She didn't seem upset, which was good because that would mean I had to drop her before the fun ever began.

"Sure, where is she going?" Surprisingly she asked my sister directly, and I could smell her arousal increase as she looked Bella over. **_Looks like she swings both ways Bells._** Her nose twitched. **_I see that._**

"Um...I'm going to English with Ms. White?" Damn she played innocent well.

"Oh my friend Angela has that. Ange!" A tall girl, to most, with glasses and long black hair looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Bella has class with you next, can you help her get there?"

"Yea of course I can." Her smile was incredibly kind despite the air if shyness around her.

"Great, we better get going or we'll all be late." She walked out of the classroom and I followed.

"Later Bells." I received no reply, but I kept walking. I was the recipient of many lustful stares, not all from girls, as we made our way down the hallway but none if then noteworthy.

"Here, Ms. Ester is super sweet. Just don't slack off too much and you won't have any problems. Kay?" I nodded at her advice, barely paying attention due to my nostrils burning.

"Thanks I'll remember that." I felt her arms around me briefly and looked as she backed away.

"I'll see you later." She blushed and all but ran to class. I let out a breath and walked in seeing a small mousy woman with brown hair that she'd clearly tried to put up but a handful of strands whisped around her face as she erratically ran about the room looking for something. A sharp pain went through my chest, she reminded me of my mother. In the midst of running around she ran into my prone form.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you...oh you're new." I smiled, even her voice was similar.

"Yes, I'm Jasper Swan ma'am. I've just started today." I held my hand out reflexively.

"Oh my, good manners. Well Jasper our only free seat is next to Miss Cullen. Alice, please raise your hand. There, I'll be with you in a minute to discuss what's going on." I turned to find the girl and when I did I was met with golden eyes.


	3. The Cullens

I don't own Twilight, only the characters of my own creation. All credit goes to Stephanie M.

 _Characters Thoughts_

 ** _Pack Link_**

 **Dreams**

Chapter 3: The Cullens **Jasper S**

No fucking way. Just my luck I wind up next to the blood sucker. I shuffle back avoiding eye contact as I sit down.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Of course

"Jasper Swan." I grunted in return.

"How are you-"

"Cut the shit pixie, I know what you are. What you go to school so you can pick your prey easier?" I growled lowly

"We don't drink human blood." Well that stopped me in my tracks.

"You, what? Don't bull shit me!" She gave a sad smile.

"In the past, most of us have. All except Carlisle and Rosalie in fact. But we don't want to hurt people...we hunt animals, its what makes our eyes gold instead of red." Well that made sense...

"Oh..." Smart Jazz. "Um, I'm sorry I guess... I don't, like vampires." I clenched my fists in attempt to control the anger overcoming me. "Are you okay?" The worry in her eyes was surprising, but I couldn't focus. My body was buzzing with barely controlled rage.

"Gotta...go." I stood shakily and she stood with me.

"Ms. Ester, Jasper isn't feeling well. I'm going to take him to the nurse." Everything was becoming tinted in red as it snapped to HD, I felt cool hands on my overheated body leading me. "Where to." _Alice._

"W-woods." I barely managed as she led me. I noticed the change immediately as we stepped outside, without thought I launched myself into the woods and transformed. Head thrown back a snarl ripped its way threw my throat. _THEY HURT HER. THEY DARE TO TOUCH MY SISTER, STEAL HER INNOCENCE! I WILL KILL THEM ALL. THE ONE WITH DREADLOCKS FIRST, THEN THE BLOND. LEAVING THAT RED HEADED SHE DEVIL FOR LAST. I WILL PROTECT HER NOW. L-like I should have then._ I collapsed as dry sobs racked my body. I could not cry in this form. Slipping into my skin I yelled to the heavens.

"Why her!? Why..." Cold arms encircled my shoulders as I broke down.

 **Bella**

My head snapped up at a growl, too low for humans to hear. _Jasper..._ "Excuse me, may I go to the restroom?" The teacher didn't even look at me, just nodded as I dashed out the class. **_Jazz?_** No response, shit. I scented the air for him, sneezing as I gulped in the stench of vampir. No...Jasper! I ran out the building following the burning smell into the woods, seeing scraps of Jasper's clothes on the ground. I burst through a clearing and saw a small messy haired leech attacking my brother. I growled ferociously and launched myself at her.

"Bella! **No!** " I was stopped midair by the alpha command and dropped to the ground whimpering. "I'm sorry Bella, but she was helping me." As he stood and walked toward me the vampire gasped.

"Y-your..." Shit, she knew she- "your back. What happened?" That was unexpected, I was both relieved and upset. I knew what she was talking about...

"Vampires." Was all the response she got from my brother. "You didn't take time to assess the situation Bells, that kinda mistake could get you killed." He looked at me with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry Jazz." He helped me up and I blushed. "Er...Jazz? You're naked." He stepped back and covered himself as much as he could.

"Ah, er fuck...why didn't you say anything Alice?" He turned to the small vampire as she chuckled.

"Maybe I liked the view." She gave him a sultry wink that even flustered me. I didn't think my brother could blush anymore.

"I'm sorry, I thought my brother was in danger and I reacted without thinking." I bowed my head in respect. "I am uncomfortable with vampires but that does not excuse my behavior."

"It's okay, I understand." She gave me a kind smile that unnerved me. _So different from_ _Her's..._

"Sir, Alice, how many are in your coven?" Jazz asked, probably trying to guage any threat.

"Eight. There is myself, my brother Edward and his mate Jasper, my brother Emmet, my sister Rosalie," A chill went through my body at that name. "My mother Esme and her mate, my father and our coven leader, Carlisle. Oh also my newest sister Makelle" I shivered, that was a lot of vampires...

"Do you all share the same diet?" My brother was tense, though I knew it wasn't from fear...

"Yes, even Makelle who is only a few months into this life. She's not ready to be at school like the rest of us though." My brother paled and began pacing.

"Alice, I must ask you keep what we are a secret...there are vampires after us. After Isabella." He pleaded as she gave a curt nod.

"The Volturi would not approve either, they would order your death." She spoke while unabashedly ogling my brother. "You should probably get some clothes, I can't help but let my mind wander with your...current attire." Her eyes darkened and her arousal could be smelt on the air.

"Oh, yea." He cleared his throat. "Ah, shouldn't you only wanna be with your mate?" I smirked at him, maybe he'd be less of a fuck boy now that he knew how it felt.

"Don't have one, I don't even know if they're out there." She tilted her head. "It seems we missed second period." I was impressed she heard it from here, I had barely and even then it didn't register. "Do either of you plan on going back today?" I shook my head as Jasper gave her a 'no shit' look. "May I accompany you? I would like set up a meeting with my coven and your pack. If your alpha permits it of course."

"I do." Jasper stood straighter with pride, looking all the alpha he was and not at all the flustered boy from a few seconds ago. Shock crossed Alice's features.

"You are the alpha? Of your whole pack?" He held her gaze and nodded.

"My pack consists of only my sister and myself." There was a deep sadness in his voice that even Alice could not miss.

"I am sorry for your loss." This vampire was strange...she seemed genuine but I still refused to trust her. My brother gave a curt nod then turned.

"Follow us, you may inform your coven when we get to our home." He shifted and paused only long enough for me to follow his lead then ran. His emotions were a whirlwind, indecipherable even to me. _Jazz...what's wrong with you_

Alice stayed silent as we arrived at our house,a rather shabby cabin just within the woods, and pulled out her phone.

"My father would like to know if five at our house is suitable for the meeting?" We turned to see Jasper stepping into basketball shorts.

"Yes that will be fine, I'm not comfortable enough to allow your coven here." With a nod and a speedy text everything was arranged. And now it was just a matter of waiting.

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think of Alice? I'm trying something different than what I've seen so I'd love to know your opinions!**


	4. The Cullens pt 2

I don't own Twilight, only the characters of my own creation. All credit goes to Stephanie M.

 _Characters Thoughts_

 ** _Pack Link_**

 **Dreams**

Chapter 4: The Cullens pt. 2 **Bella**

Five came around before I was ready, we had just exited the house and I was already a mess of nerves. **_It will all be okay Bells._** I gave him a weak smile and a shrug. **_I don't think we're in danger, but I'm also not comfortable being around so many vampires._** He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"We don't have to do this, it's okay if you aren't ready." His words were genuine, I could tell by his eyes, but that just made me determined to prove I could do this.

"I, I can do this Jazz. Just stay by my side?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Always." When we pulled apart I saw Alice several feet away examining a tree..."We're done talking Alice, please take us to your home." She smiled and started walking with us close behind, I really didn't know why we weren't at least running but I've got no idea where this place is. The walk took about twenty minutes and I was quickly becoming bored with the repetitivness of nature, so many trees. I gasped when we breached a clearingand saw a giant house...no mansion. It had large glass walls in the side closest to us, a balcony that stretched all around the third floor, a large porch made of cherry wood, and a HUGE pool off to the side. I could only stare in amazement as we stood there.

"Wow." Jasper mumbled in awe.

"Esme will be so glad you both like it, she designed this house herself." My head snapped to the small vampire.

"No way! This is incredible!" Alice just smiled in return.

"Why thank you dear, I did try. It is so nice to be appreciated." I jumped a little and saw a small woman, only about 5'4", walking down the stairs. She had beautiful carmel colored hair and a soft heart shaped face that felt so inviting.

"Oh, um yea..." _Really Bella that's the best you can come up with?_ I mentally face palmed as I held my hand out. "Er, I'm Bella." She took my hand and I was shocked by how cold it was, taking a deep breath I smelled only the faint scent of vampire. There was no way this woman was one..

"Esme dear, I'm Alice's mother." She gave me a warm smile that did not help the waring emotions inside me. She was a vampire, she didn't smell like a vampire. Come to think of it Alice didn't either, the only time it had been bad was when they'd all showed up at school...the fuck is going on with me? A throat being cleared caught my attention and I blushed realizing I'd held her hand much longer than was appropriate.

"S-sorry." Damnit, couldn't I talk without sounding like a fool...

"No need." Esme smiled at me again, I tried to return it but it came out as more of a grimace than anything. Jasper stepped up and shook her hand.

"My name is Jasper ma'am." Before he'd finished talking a boy with wavy blonde hair had blurred outside. I stepped back fearful, as at first glance he looked like... _it's not him._ Regardless I couldn't stifle my whimper, which provoked a protective growl from my brother. Startled the new comer took a step back.

"My apologies," he bowed to me, "I just was curious to meet you. My name is also Jasper." After I steadied my breathing I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react so rudely." The new Jasper, damn that was already weird..., looked at me as though he actually understood how I felt. And frankly it was unnerving.

"It is quite alright ma'am." I noticed a southern twang in his voice which caused my mouth to twitch involuntarily. "I don't mean any harm. But I shoulda kept my curiosity in better check an approached calmly. Especially feelin how apprehensive you are." I was a bit confused by that.

"I'm sorry? Felt it?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am." When he did not elaborate I turned to Esme.

"Perhaps we cancan discuss that later, right now my husband is eager to meet you both." I just sighed and nodded as she walked into the lavish house, both Jaspers close behind with Alice and I bringing up the rear. I steeled myself to meet the rest of them and when I breathed in I smelled it again... _Honey and rose...with a hint of strawberry._ I hadn't even realised that I'd stopped walking,or closed my eyes, until someone nudged my shoulder.

"You okay Bells?" I simply nodded and surveyed the room. It was homey, and very large. A man with short blond hair stood closest to us, his features similar to that portrayed by Greek statues, appearing to be no older than 25. Next was a hulk of a man, standing at no less than 6'2" with muscles rivaling my brothers, but his face was kind with a goofy smile topped with a curly mop of hair. Third was a boy of about seventeen with unkempt bronze hair and a grimace on his face, and his eyes were black unlike the other. This scared me so much I almost the entrance of another family member. But a flash of blonde caught my immediate attention, and when I turned I saw the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet. She stood at approximately 5'7" with sculpted legs covered in jeans that may as well have been painted on, her torso was clad in a white v-neck with a beige jacket that accentuated her curves and ample amount of cleavage that peeked out, flowing blonde hair that appeared silky to the touch,my fingers twitched with the need to run through it, her cheek bones were high though not overly prominent, giving her a powerful yet soft face. _Does that even make sense?_ My eyes back tracked to her full pink lips, parted slightly in what I could only assume was wonder, and finally I met her eyes with my own. And everything stopped, it all ceased to exist. My brother, my pain, my memories of my pack, it all faded until all that was left was this goddess before me. My reason for living, the sole reason I was put on this earth. To love and protect her with everything that I have, at any cost.

Slowly everything came back into focus, bit I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even from the new position on my knees that I had evidently taken. She was all that tied me to the planet, she was my world. As I stood I walked slowly towards her, not wanting to startle her, and she gave me a breathtaking smile.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and I will love and protect you with my last breath." I hadn't even thought the words, they just came out.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, and I will love you with all that I am. And protect you with even more."

 **AN: So I didn't even realize chapter two was entirely my Jasper and I'm sorry. I'm going to write more from Bella, and tell me if you wanna hear from a Cullen? If so leave suggestions for who! Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Stories

**I still don't own Twilight, Stepanie is hoggin it for herself**

 **AN: Just to clear things up from the last chapter, all supernatural creatures know their mate immediately in this story the only difference being the experience. Therefore Rosalie didn't deny it as it would be pointless, also I've changed her story so she'll be a bit OOC for the entirety of the story. But feat not! The ice queen will make an appearance, so without further ado the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Story Time **Bella**

I stared for what seemed like hours before someone said anything.

"Are you guys gonna fuck? Cuz I have a video camera." I spun and sank into a defensive crouch, my anger directed at the large one.

How dare he speak to my mate that way!?

"Must you always be so foolish Emmet, I mean really. Antagonizing the newly mated pair? It's like you've no brain, or at least no sense of self preservation." The bronze haired boy said and I agreed.

"Hey it snapped em out of it, even if Rosie is vibrating like a tuning fork." A deep chuckle escaped his throat as I turned to look back at my mate, no longer feeling threatened. I was faced with black eyes and elongated fangs and against my efforts I was thrown head first into a painful memory.

 **Flashback**

 _"Our toy is awake finally." That voice...no no no. I struggled against the burning chains on my arms and the one wrapped around my neck._

 _"Mmm go ahead and try, you won't get out of there. Silver mutt." Damnit where am I!?_

 _"Boys really, is that anyway to treat a woman?" She stepped in front of me, her body lithe with an unruly mane of red hair, eyes blood red, fangs glistening. "My name is Victoria, and we're going to get to know each other **very** well dear Isabella." She dragged a sharp nail down my face, and smirked when I refused to react._

 _"Oh you will be fun indeed."_ _Her nails dug into my neck with a promise, a promise of pain I'd never imagined._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Bella!" I jolted at the sudden sound of my brother's voice...I wasn't back there...I..where was I? Jasper pulled me into his chest while I sobbed quietly.

"I-is she okay?" A smooth and velvety voice asked from off to my right. I looked up and into the worry filled eyes of Rosalie, of course. The meeting. I blushed realizing I'd broken down in a room full of vampires...then I panicked and looked over my brother.

"I'm fine Bells, we were all worried." He backed up and I frowned, all? Then I saw Rosalie edge slowly towards me. _She's probably afraid of setting me off...how could she want such a broken mate..._

"Because that doesn't matter to her." Bronze boy spoke and I looked at him confused. "You aren't broken to her, it seems you've been through a great deal yet you still met with a large coven of vampires. I think that attests to your bravery." I gave a sad smirk.

"Being brave doesn't mean I'm not broken." A quiet mewl pulled my attention back to my mate.

"Why do you say that?" Sad eyes looked at me, and I knew I could keep nothing from this woman.

"Because of my story." My brother tensed behind me but I ignored it. "It's not a pretty one." I saw her debating whether or not to ask, I sighed and helped myself to a seat on one of the couches. "I suppose it's story time." The blond man stepped forward.

"Perhaps we can share ours as well? It may not feel so stressful if you don't do it alone." I nodded, grateful he had offered. "I'll start, then we can either go by age or volunteer." Everyone got situated on the furniture, Rosalie on my right and Jazz to my left. I saw them eye each other warily, a scowl maring the lovely features of my mate. I tentatively reached for her hand and smiled as she gently took it, though the guarded looklook in her eyes stayed.

"I was born in 1640 London, England. My father was a priest and my mother, as most woman at the time, stayed at home to care for the house and children. She was a caring woman, full of so much love and compassion. She would make sure to tell us every day how much she loved us." A sad look came into his eyes, darkening their vibrant gold slightly. "She died when I was fifteen, and I remember her telling me 'don't forget to live, life is too important to get lost in pain past.' My younger brother was consumed by grief when she passed, and my father threw himself into the church. He would lead witch hunts, and the town came to rely on them. It put everyone at ease knowing a man of God was watching over them. And when he died in 1662 I took over his work. I thought that I was helping people, protecting them from monsters. I had no idea the monster I was becoming, taking innocent lives." His eyes darkened further, the distress clear in them. "The real monsters were hiding in the dark though. One day we had followed the trail of a vampire to the sewers, I instructed my group to stay back while I searched for it. But he was waiting, I didn't stand a chance against his speed and strength. I remember very well the way his eyes glinted in the dark, and the words he whispered before taking away the life I knew. 'God can end lives, boy, but _I_ give new life. Stronger than He.' then the bite. After that I don't remember my, just that he carried me to the forest before the screams began." I looked around and saw that everyone wore a pained expression, minus my brother, and couldn't help but shiver. If it was at all like what I had experienced..."When I came to I was surrounded by trees with a burn unlike any other in my throat. Imagine going weeks without water, having not even the mild release of your own saliva. Completely dry with no way to quench it. I realized quickly what he had done, I was a monster that would stalk the night in search of unsuspecting victims. The knowledge was too much to bare, so I did the first thing I could think to. I walked into the sun lightlight. Suffice to say I was shocked as well as disappointed that I didn't burst into flames. Not only that but my new body was indestructible, no fall could hurt me nor could a wooded stake. I was prepared to live out my life on solitude, hiding so as never to succumb to the thirst. I lasted about two months before I crossed a herd of deer and in my delirious state I attacked, it was then I learned it's possible to live off animal blood. I slowly integrated back into society, but it was 10 years before I lived among humans again. I went to school as much as I could learning any and everything, until I became a doctor. The years were lonely and blended together over time. I had no one, that is until Edward." A smile twitched his lips as everyone turned to the bronze haired boy, I'm assuming this was Edward, and he chuckled.

"My turn then?" I couldn't help my eager nod which earned a few laughs, including the that if the angel next to me. I blushed but continued looking at him. These people had lived through so much, seen more than I could comprehend, so I was beyond excited to hear the stories that led to this point. "Alright, I was born on June 20th of 1901. I had a rather average life, I was an only child and my parents were loving as could be. And life was well, until the Spanish Influenza hit my home town of Chicago, Illinois. My father was the first in my family to fall sick as well as the first to pass. My mother and I became ill at nearly the same time, I don't know the full story but on her deathbed she asked Carlisle to do whatever it took to save me. He took me to the morgue prematurely, though I was so close to death I doubt anyone noticed, and he bit me. At first I was furious, he had stolen my soul and turned me into a monster." I could tell by his voice he still felt this way, I couldn't understand why.

"You aren't a monster, none of you are. I've met monsters...and trust me. Anyone who puts as much effort as you do into helping others and resisting the urge to kill humans, I can't believe you're a monster." I looked them all in the eyes, most rimmed with tears that could never fall. I felt Rosalie squeeze my hand and saw how touched she was by what I'd said, after a small smile I gave Edward my attention.

"Perhaps I seem that way now, but at one point I truly was a monster. I killed people Bella, not out of necessity but because I thought they deserved it. Who am I to decide their fate? I am no God, yet I took their lives as though they were nothing." The pain in his eyes was near unbearable.

"Sometimes we have to take life into our hands, for if we do not intervene then a worse outcome awaits..." The words fell reflexively out of my mouth, words from another's voice...

"Thank you." I looked up into the eyes of Jasper Cullen, which had taken on a shade of dark amber, as he spoke. "I can feel your pain yet you whole heartedly believe what you say. You see none of us as monsters." I gave him a small smirk.

"When you have looked into the eyes of the devil, you realize small sins do not change angels." I could feel the question on all their lips, begging to break forth but scared to push. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough. I will tell you all my story."

 **AN2: Sorry this one took so long. I couldn't decide who's stories to tell first! Next time, Bella and Rosalie's stories will be revealed!**


	6. Painful Pasts

**No matter how much I beg and plead Twilight will never be mine**

 **AN: So I'm gonna put a trigger warning up here just to be safe, Bella and Rosalie both have graphic pasts, also I'm giving Rosalie the chance to tell her own story so we'll get to see how she's dealing with everything. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/ABUSE**

Chapter 6: Painful Pasts **Bella**

My heart beat erratically in my chest, I couldn't look anyone in the eyes. Knowing this could very well change how they viewed me. I scoffed to myself _You've known them for less than an hour and already you're scared to lose them. Talk about attachment issues._ I breathed in deeply and stared at a slightly frayed corner of the carpet.

"Physically, I'm 18. But I've been alive twenty five years, I was born in Phoenix Arizona and that's where we lived our whole lives. My mother's name was René and she was...easy. It's hard to believe she stayed in one spot so long because she was such a free spirit." A sad smile twitched my lips as I remembered. "As far as parenting goes she wasn't great, but she was my best friend. And my father, Charles, was strong. I had always thought nothing could hurt us, because nothing could be stronger than my dad right? Well, I was wrong. There was something stronger, numbers." I clenched my fists as the memory washed over me. "I had yet to undergo my first full moon, or my first change at all,I was so useless...They came while we were sleeping. Silent predators in the night. I remember the first noise, a strangled cry from several streets down. Then the chaos began. Wolves and vampires collided on the streets while I stood there, I watched as my friends, my family, were torn apart. My father had grabbed me, pulled me into the house. 'Run. Run and don't look back, keep our pack alive with you. Your brother will keep you safe, and one day you will be the alpha I always expected of you Isabella.'" I heard gasps at that, but I was so far gone they barely registered. "So that's what I did, I ran like a coward. I found my brother, and we ran together. I can remember the pain in my chest that came with the death of every pack mate. And the resounding one that came with the death of our alpha. Of my father." The phantom pain burned in my chest as I fought off tears. "Two months later, on my eighteenth birthday, I changed. My body grew from my previous 5'3", my lanky body became toned and muscular, it was like I was seeing the world in HD. I relished in the feeling of power, until my first full moon. Then I understood why some consider what we are a curse. As a werewolf we can transform at will, except on the full moon. On those nights our bodies are forced into a slow and painful change, bones breaking, healing, breaking, healing over and over." I shuddered and felt one from my brother as well "This goes on for hours until finally we stand as a wolf. The pain is, excruciating." A soft squeeze brought my attention to Rosalie, her presence gave me strength I hadn't known I needed. "It was several moths later when _They_ found us. I was hunting when _She_ found me. The smell burned but I was knocked unconscious before I ever saw her face. When I awoke I was in a dark room, secured to a chair by silver chains...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _T_ _his has to be a dream, but as the pain renewed I knew it wasn't._ _"So resilient, perhaps it's time for the next step?" I glared, but her smile only grew._ _"Victoria, it's already been a week. When do we get to have our fun?" She frowned at the intrusion._

 _"Patience James, I haven't heard Laurent complain." I winced as her nail dug into my arm, dragging it from my shoulder to my wrist._

 _"I've always been impatient, and she looks so lovely. Especially cut up like that." I watched his eyes darken, the burning scent of his arousal making me gag._

 _"I suppose if you make it quick." Before she had even finished her sentence he was in front of me, the stale blood on his breath fanning over my face._

 _"I'll treat you good, don't worry." The sound of his belt being unbuckled caused ice to run through my veins. "I'll mark you up real pretty." His pants dropped as I was forced to my knees with a tug of the chain. "Be a good girl and I'll talk to Victoria about being nicer to you." I swallowed my tears as he forced me to bend over, the pain and humiliation fought for dominance as he took all I had left. Quiet tears fell down my face, but those would cease after the seventh time with him, before Laurent even started. But nothing was worse than Victoria, I was a toy to her. An experiment._ _"It took three months but your body is finally weakening due to lack of food, marvelous." She cut down the length if my back, but then she did something new. She licked it, and, for the first time since they'd taken me, I screamed._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"They had me four years...four years of that hell, four years of humiliation and burning. I wanted nothing more than to die, for one of them to just kill me. Victoria didn't bite me until a year in, when she was sure it wouldn't result in my death, but I wished it had. The pain of her venom flowing through me...it was like molten lava had been injected into my veins all while my body tried to fight it off. Every day I grew weaker, becoming accustomed to the pain, but when I did she would introduce a new level. Using her 'friends' to help. By year two I was beyond broken, year three I was a shell, and year four I was basically already dead." I closed my eyes, bombarded by thoughts of everything. A strangled noise came from Edward while Jasper looked like he was going to cry, throw up, and go on a rampage all at once. "You guys okay?" Before I could react I was pulled into a hug by the two of them, caught off guard I didn't even yell. And sitting in their arms, I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I started crying as I clung to them, my body shaking violently with the force of my sobs. I was worried at how easily my walls had come down with these people I didn't even know. But then it hit me, sitting here surrounded by stranger, I had never felt more at home.

 **Rosalie**

I stared out the window as my siblings pulled Isabella into a hug, I wanted to hold her but I was afraid. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run, I wanted to break things, I wanted to find those bastards and tear them apart for what they did. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful creature? I could feel my body vibrating in a silent growl as my fangs grew, when a wave if calm washed over me I was grateful for my brother's need to butt in. When my mate was finally released from my brothers' hold I stood and cleared my throat quietly.

"Isabella?" Deep eyes turned to me and I was momentarily lost in how many colors each had, so many shades blended together...

"Yes?" I opened my mouth, and when nothing came out I did the vampire equivalent of blushing, which isn't anymore eloquent than a human just less blood.

"Would you please accompany me to my room?" At her blush I realized how suggestive I'd made it seem. "Ah, n-no I meant only to converse in a more private setting. If you would rather we stay here I understand, it was merely a suggestion that I thought would perhaps make you more comfortable..." My rambling was cut off by a quiet chuckle, which was followed by Emmett's booming laugh. I scowled at him even as warmth bloomed in my chest at the tension leaving Isabella with that laugh.

"I would love to." I beamed but quickly berated myself. _She's gonna think you're crazy Hale._ I pulled myself together and offered my elbow, though shocked she accepted it and I lead her up the stairs. A gaze burned into the back of my head and I met the eyes of Jasper Swan. I evenly met his gaze, unwilling to look away until the wall blocked him from my sight. _Brother or no he has to earn my trust. Where was he when she needed him._ I pushed thoughts from my head as I reached my door suddenly nervous. _Rosalie Lillian Hale doesn't do nervous damnit._ I opened the door with a confidence I didn't have and ushered her in, shutting the door behind her. I shifted as I waited for her opinion on my room, I was as nervous as a teenager. And I hated how much I loved that.

"I don't have much to base it on but this feels...you." She gave me a small smile accompanied by a blush I was growing accustomed to. My heart swelled with warmth and I returned her smile.

"You can have a seat if you'd like." I gestured to my bed and the love seat in the corner of my room. She sat on my bed as I stood awkwardly.

"Rosalie?" I jumped at her soft voice and titled my head in a silent question. "How did you become a vampire?" She sounded so unbelievably innocent when she asked that, had I the ability, I could've cried. My body tensed against my will as I took unneeded breaths to compose myself.

"I was born in Rochester,New York in 1915. I was the second daughter to Emillia and Richard Hale, my older sister's name was Lillian. My family was well off, with my father owning a bank, and my mother would sell lovely vases that she made. My sister and I grew up in a loving home, everything was fantastic until the day Royce King became part of our lives. He was the most eligible bachelor in town, and his sights were set on my sister. Admittedly I was jealous, men always fancied my sister over me and I was vain in those days. He began to court her...taking strolls through the park and buying her more jewelry than she knew what to do with. On the day he proposed my parents were ecstatic, this would solidify our status and wealth, while I was envious. All I'd ever wanted was a husband to greet me when he came home, to have children with that we would raise with love...but Lillian got it first. Her happily ever after. At least that's what we thought." A humorless smirk made its way to my lips. "It's remarkable how easily a monster can hide in the skin of a man. On the last night of my life Lillian and I were heading home from a friend's late when we saw them. Royce and his friends were standing in a group when one of them spotted us.

"Look Royce, ya girl. And her looker of a sister." He'd slurred.

"Lillian! Lil come 'ere babe." I knew right then we should have run, the feeling in my stomach was saying do anything but go near them, but I didn't listen. We walked over and Royce wrapped his arm around my sister.

"Ain't she pretty boys? I told ya I know how ta pick em." At that distance it was easy to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I can't tell with all those clothes on."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"What do ya say Lil, how bout we take off a few layers?" He stuck his hand in her coat and cupped her breast as I stood there scared and confused._

 _"Royce!" Lillian struggled and yanked herself from his grip. "I will see you tomorrow, sober." After glaring at everyone she turned to leave but was caught by Royce._

 _"Where do ya think you're going?" Anger tinged his voice. "I want you and I'll have you, your baby sister can even watch." I felt rough hands grab my arms as Lillian was forced to her knees, panic rushed through me._

 _"Stop! Leave her alone!" I struggled against the grip of the two men as my sister's clothes were torn off, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at me. "YOU BASTARD DON'T TOUCH HER." A fist connected with my face and left me dazed, but I heard her scream._

 _"Don't hurt her!" She sobbed._

 _"You stupid bitch, we'll do whatever we want!" I felt a fist hit my stomach then my chest. "But don't worry **baby** , she's the punching bag. The real fun will be saved for you." I heard a muffled scream and when I looked up Royce was kissing her, palming her roughly with one hand while the other worked on his fly. I struggled with renewed vigor at the sight, even managing to free one arm and hit the man holding my other. Stunned neither reacted when I ran, I tackled Royce hitting him with a fury of blows that did little. He retaliated with kicks and punches, I was a bloody pulp within minutes._

 _"Look what you made me do Rose, at least I didn't mess up your pretty face."_ _He caressed my cheek and I flinched, bile rising in my throat. "Except for that..." He frowned, "Franklin got a little, overzealous." He grinned down at me, making my skin crawl. "Now be a good girl and stay still." I tried to speak but managed a gurgle due to the blood I'd been coughing up. "Ew, not so pretty now Rosalie." He walked over to Lillian, who was pinned down by three men. I wanted to look away, but we held each other's eyes while he raped her. Even as my vision began to blur I didn't look away, she looked so broken. For every thrust he gave one of his friends hit her, by the end she was a bigger mess than I. When they were all done, either satisfied or spent I'd no idea, they walked away._

 _"You'll have to find a new bride Royce, and the second prettiest piece of meat ain't an option either." One of them joked while we lay there bleeding to death. I reached for my sister, dragging my body the few feet I needed to hold her hand._

 _"I-I'm so s-sorry Rosie." I sobbed at how labored her words were, shaking my head. "l-love..yo-u" Her head dropped as a screamed with all I had left._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Carlisle had found me, he smelled all the blood. But it was too late for her, Lillian died in the streets that day. I don't remember much if what came next, but what I do remember was the burning...the fire that burned away my humanity." When I looked up Isabella was staring at me, silent tears staining her cheeks. Without warning she flung herself at me at hugged me so tight it felt as though she were trying to fit all my broken pieces together. And maybe in a way she was, maybe someday she would.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long guys, I don't really have a good excuse but it's here now! Reviews are appreciated, I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker**


	7. Drama

**Twilight is mine now!** **No not really, the gay would be immeasurable if it were.**

Chapter 7: Drama **Bella**

Standing there with Rosalie in my arms everything felt perfect, but the moment was short lived when a bang was heard from downstairs. Without thinking we both launched ourselves out of the room and down the stairs, I was immediately assaulted by the smell of wet dog and garbage which made me gag.

"Stupid fucking mutts." Rosalie growled out, it was then I noticed a large hole in the living room wall. Through said hole I could see all the Cullens and my brother outside. I ran to his side as the hair on my neck bristled.

"Who are they leech!" A tan boy yelled, by human standards he was tall but to me not so much. Standing no more than an inch taller, and a softer body shape, I wasn't intimidated. "TELL ME YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKER!" He started shaking as I growled, this boy had no respect.

"Perhaps you should ask us directly, I'm sure you didn't miss our attendance." My brother spoke in an icy tone.

"Oh I'm not sure brother, they seem rather hot-headed. I don't put it past them to miss the obvious." I stepped forward and smirked, exposing my pointed canine. The boys behind him instinctually shrank back, but he was more thick headed than I gave him credit for.

"Who are you and why are you here. You are not welcome." He gave me a sneer, which he probably assumed was scary but I barelt fought back a laugh.

"We will go wherever we please boy, your permission is not required." I bared my teeth at him unfazed by the presence of his 'gang'.

"This is our land!" He yelled, and I swear he almost stomped his foot.

"Actually,Sam, Forks is our land. And by coming here you've broken the treaty. We are well within our rights to kill you all, were the roles reversed you wouldn't hesitate to do the same." I was shocked to find these cold words came from Esme Cullen, who's eyes were black as night.

"You've brought a danger, the people are ours to protect!" His presence was getting on my nerves quickly, and I could feel my alpha blood boiling beneath the surface at his constant defiance. I breathed in deeply trying to rain it in, unused to the feeling.

"We are no danger to them, YOU on the other hand will be in danger if you continue to test my patience." I growled through gritted teeth.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, mutt." Rosalie spat and my lips twitched, until the boy opened his mouth again.

"Shut up you cold bitch, if I want an opinion on the giant's dick then I'll ask you." I roared at that and was in front of him with my hand around his throat before anyone could blink.

"IF I HEAR YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HER I WILL SNAP YOUR PATHETIC NECK!" The boys behind him transformed into wolves but I paid no attention to them, 'Sam' was shaking in my hand. "You will not reach for your wolf." I spoke, the tone of the alpha weighing my voice,and his body stilled. "I will let you live today, but come here and harass these people again and I will show no mercy." He nodded, when I dropped him he ran and I felt my body shut down. The world swayed as cold arms caught me, burnt honey staring at me.

"Damnit Bella!" I was soon moved to my brother's arms, which I soon noticed were now too warm for me, as he scowled. "Why would you do that! You _know_ that until you are officially alpha issuing a comand will hurt you!" He growled.

"I couldn't let him talk like that, he was disrespecting the Cullens." I tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness forced me back down.

"These people are not worth it!" He yelled at me. "You don't even know them, they aren't important!" I snapped, with a roar I launched myself at him.

"THIS IS THE FAMILY OF MY IMPRINT, YOU DARE DISRESPECT THAT BOND!?" I was shaking with barley restrained fury as my wolf howled to put him in his place. Upon realizing his mistake he paled.

"Bella n-" "NO. You have said enough." I ran into the surrounding forest even as every fiber of my being yearned to punish my brother. I pushed myself as fast as I could, trying to out run the urge. After about fifteen minutes a presence caught my attention and I turned into a defensive crouch with a warning growl.

"You've left everyone quite worried, especially Rosalie." Alice spoke, looking unfazed. But I could see the fear in her eyes. "I don't know how you did things before, but you can't just run away anymore. You're part of a family, we're your pack now Bella." I froze at that. _My pack..._ I huffed quietly, dry sobs leaving me. I could not cry in this form. Small icy arms attempted to enclose my broad body, and I slowly shifted back as my sobs echoed around the forest. "It's okay." She soothed, but I wasn't paying attention. _I will not let them down again. I will protect my pack._ My cries silenced and I stood tall.

"Thank you Alice, I'm sorry." I gave her, what I hoped was, a grateful smile. "Um..." I turned in circles as I noticed the unfamiliar landscape. "Where are we? And how do we get back?"

"I believe we're close to the north west territories." I looked at her confused and she elaborated. "Canada, hun." A blush colored my cheeks at that, I hadn't meant to come out this far. "Just follow me back, don't worry." I nodded still too embarrassed for words and pulled my wolf forward, when she saw I was ready we ran. I was stuck in my head the majority of the run back, worried about how everyone would react. A whine escaped me as anxiety began to take over. "Calm down, pup. I can practically feel how nervous you are even without Jazzy's gift." Grateful for the distraction she had unknowingly given me I yipped and tilted my head. "Right, no one's told you about that yet huh." At my nod she continued, "Some vampires have a gift after they're changed, Carlisle believes we bring our strongest attributes as a human to this life. Emmett is especially strong, Esme immeasurably loving, Carlisle compassionate. But some of us are gifted with more, Edward can read minds, I can see the future, subjectively, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." _Wow, that explains why they acted so weird._ I nudged her with my nose, hoping she'd understand my unvoiced question. "Rosalie will tell you when she's ready." I nodded as we continued home... _Home_. I put on an extra burst of speed, my heart leading me toward my imprint. As I burst through the tree line I transformed and ran into the house, paying no attention to everyone in the living room, straight up to Rosalie's room. With little hesitation I opened it and found her standing on the balcony, black eyes swimming with hurt and worry.

"Rosalie..." She flew into my arms and let out a strangled sob.

"Don't do that, I couldn't stand to lose you already." I simply nodded and held her. She pulled away roughly after a few minutes. " You want to tell me _why_ you ran away like that?" She crossed her arms and arched a perfect eyebrow, I fidgeted slightly under her intense gaze.

"Ah-" "Also! Why the hell are you naked!?" Her still dark eyes narrowed before widening. "You better not have run through the house naked." _Fuck fuck fuck..._ I stared at her, mouth open, caught lile a deer in headlights.

"Ah, w-well you see..." A low growl interrupted me.

"Isabella, if _anyone_ saw you nude. I will not be responsible for my actions." As inappropriate as the timing was, in that moment my body reacted to the blatant authority and dominance it's mate was showing. I could smell my own arousal in the air, and I knew Rosalie could as well, but what surprised me was when hers joined. A purr could be heard as she stalked towards me, ever the lethal predator, and a small whimper bubbled from my chest. That seemed to bring her back to her senses as she stopped and looked at me guiltily.

"I...I'm sorry. I need to hunt." And before I could respond she was gone. I plopped ungracefully on her bed and placed my head in my hands and sighed. _Damnit Bella._ There was a soft knock on the door, but I ignored it. Which resulted in whoever it was walking in anyway.

"Isabella." I was surprised at the sound of my brother's voice, I'd honestly expected Alice.

"What." I snapped, unwilling to be in his presence longer than necessary.

"I...I wanted to apologize. I know I shouldn't have said that, but please understand Bella I'm scared. In the small amount of time you've known these people you've already put yourself in danger for them. I'm scared you won't realize when you push it too far and hurt yourself." His eyes pleaded with me to see, and while in some way I did it didn't change much.

"Regardless, you undermined my imprint. It is a sacred bond and you disrespected it with no thought what so ever. I am tied to everyone here now and you'll have to get used to it, because in terms of love blood only goes so far." He lowered his head with a nod and turned around. "Jazz, I don't want this to cause a rift between us. But if you can't accept the Cullens as family, it is almost guaranteed to." He gave me a sad smile and looked me over, as though he were seeing me for the first time.

"When did you grow up on me Belly?" I looked at him confused as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I stood and looked at myself in Rosalie's large vanity, taking into account the dark circles that were ever present under my eyes. _Growing up is required when you live in Hell._ I tought bitterly. Tilting my head I caught sight of _Her_ mark, the one she's given when she decided I would always be hers. Her toy, her distraction...her mate. I swallowed the bile rising up my throat, I'd never told anyone, even Jasper, about how she'd wanted me. My body was littered with her 'love' bites that would never fade. I still remember clearly the day she'd decided it.

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh Isabella, beautiful as always." Her voice sounded from the door. "I see James has been rather rough again, worry not that was the last time." I lifted my head, struggling with even this simple task._

 _"W-what do y-you mean?" My voice was hoarse and mu throat raw but I forced the words out anyway._

 _"Sweet Bella." The way my name rolled off her tongue disgusted me, and soon she appeared not a foot away. "I've decided I just can't handle them touching you anymore, only I should be able to. You are mine and mine only." Her hand gently traced my features, which honestly scared me more than anything. "I love you Isabella, you will be my mate."_ _Her mouth covered mine as silent tears fell from my eyes, I sat unresponsive as she dominated my mouth. A forceful tongue, teeth that didn't understand gentle, blood, pain. When she finally pulled away her eyes were crazed and lips stained with my blood. "You will be mine forever." And she left without another word._

 **End Flashback**

Without thinking I threw my fist into the mirror, hoping that if I shattered the reflection that by some miracle my past would fall apart as well. I felt the sting of glass cutting my hand, smelled all the blood, even saw my face crack and distort but none of that changed the pain in my heart. And as I sank to my knees, I feared nothing ever would.

 **AN: I know this took forever, but I haven't been able to focus on one idea long enough to run with it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Until next time**


	8. Memories

Nope, still don't own Twilight. But I do own a bass guitar that I don't know how to play.

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

Chapter 8:Memories **Bella**

Day one, hardly anyone paid mind to Rosalie's absence. I received constant assurance that it was normal for her to run off. Day two was much of the same but my heart grew heavy and my head throbbed. Day three I couldn't will myself to talk and by day four I wouldn't leave her room. It was on that day I started to lose myself in my head, I could hardly differentiate between reality and my memories. And on day five my past had me firmly in its grip, literally.

 _"O_ _h Isabella, how much longer will you defy me? I do so hate to punish you like this but you leave me no choice." Victoria looked down at me, something similar to regret shining in her eyes. "I truly do love you, my dear." The soft kiss to my forehead would have made me flinch were I not so exhausted. Perhaps in a twisted way she did love me, but people who vow they love animals still eat meat. "Won't you say it back...you are a most splendid mate and if you'd submit we'd be better for it." She stroked my face, voice soft and eyes searching._

 _"N-never." I forced out, panting after at the exertion. Her face hardened at that._

 _"You will be my mate Isabella, no matter how badly I have to break you down first."_

I didn't remember going to the bathroom, yet here I was. Hunched over the toilet vomiting all I'd eaten, which was nothing. My throat burned and sobs racked my body, only a twisted woman like that could love me. Cold arms wrapped around me as I faded into unconsciousness, but the amber eyes boring into mine were not the ones I needed.

 _"Tell me you love me." A bite to my collarbone. "Say it Isabella." My breast. "The pain will stop if you say it." My shoulder, her venom raced through me as I whimpered against the burn. "Love me." Bites were replaced with kisses as she traveled down my naked body, delicate fingers traced my sides. "I love you." I fought back tears as she placed a tender kiss on my hip. She ran her fingers through my folds, a disappointed sigh could be heard at what she didn't find. "I love you, Isabella." She licked me and a soft moan mingled with a sob ripped through my throat. Her attention went to my clit and I cried as she forced moans out of me, tried to force me to love her. I cried louder as she pushed a finger in, ashamed of the moan the action resulted in. She didn't stop her actions, nor her whispered words, as I was pushed over the edge with a loud sob. "I'm in love with you dear." She kissed up my body as I cried. "I was made to love you."_

Cold arms. That's the first thing I noticed when I came back to, and after that memory it was a horrible thing to become aware of. Without thinking I jumped away from whoever was holding me with a low and threatening growl, looking for my attacker I was met with the sad yet sympathetic eyes of Esme Cullen.

"You're safe now, Bella." She sat completely still, like a talking statue. "You're safe, I promise." After ensuring that _She_ wasn't anywhere to be found I sank to my knees with a sob. I felt Esme slowly edge closer, her steps deliberately loud so as not to scare me. "Isabella?" Her voice sounded from right next to me and without thinking I threw myself into her waiting arms.I was quickly wrapped in her, _She feels so much different than Her._

"Where is she, Mrs. Cullen?" I couldn't help my pleading tone, I kept my face buried in the smaller woman's shoulder waiting. I felt a small sigh come from her before she answered.

"I don't know, dear, I wish I could give you an answer." I bit my lip to keep from sobbing and clung to her tighter, she began rubbing my back slowly. "She'll be back, I just don't know when." With her actions soothing me my grip loosened and eye lids drooped. I felt her shift as she laid me on the bed. "Get some rest." As she turned to walk away I noticed small cracks around her neck from where I'd held her, but before I could apologize she smiled and shut the door behind her. With her gone sleep soon pulled me under.

 **Dream**

 _"Isabella," A playful voice sang, "We're coming for you my dear. I'm coming, we'll be together soon." I searched frantically for the source and jumped at a cold breath on my neck. Turning I met the blood red eyes of Victoria. "You made a very naughty choice Isabella, but I'll forgive you, my love." She reached a pale hand out but froze at a loud growl."_

 _"Keep your hands off **my** mate you bitch!" My tear stained eyes found Rosalie as her pitch black eyes met those of the monster beside me._

 _"Rose..." I made to step forward but was pulled into a rough embrace before I could move._

 _"Isabella is **mine** , I suggest you figure that out and quickly." I whimpered as Victoria stroked my neck. "Isn't that right dear?" Before I could even blink she was thrown off me, I swayed disoriented but was caught in soft arms._

 _"I'm so sorry Bella." Without looking at me Rosalie extended her arm, "You've touched her for the last time." Flames licked at her outstretched fingers as I gasped, looking up I was met with orange eyes..._

 **End**

"Rose!" I bolted up covered in sweat, only to be pulled into cold arms. And surrounded by...honey and rose. I clung to her as I sobbed, and she quietly rubbed my back.

"I am sorry Isabella." I shook my head against her shoulder.

"Just...just hold me. Please." I whispered so softly I feared she'd miss it.

"For you, anything." I sighed and settled into her arms, finally succumbing to a restful sleep.

AN: **I am so sorry this took so long, I wanted it to be perfect but couldn't find the way to do so. I'm still not completely satisfied but this will have to do, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Not a chapter

**I know it's been forever!!!**

okay, I know it's been literally over a year since I've updated this story and I don't really have an excuse but I PROMISE I have the next chapter coming soon and I'll try to update more frequently! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me I appreciate all of you!


	10. Shopping

**Wow look who isn't dead! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story but I'm trying. Without further ado I give you the next chapter!**

Also, to answer a question I saw from Magic2488 Bella isn't stable enough to be an alpha yet. But fret not alpha Bella will make an appearance eventually.

Chapter 9: Shopping **Bella**

I awoke once again to the smell of honey and rose, quickly looking into golden eyes as though they would disappear if I waited a moment longer.

"Rose..." A quiet plead, at least that's what it sounded like to me.

"I'm here Isabella, and I am so sorry." I saw pain in those beautiful eyes, and regret so palpable I could nearly taste it. I simply shook my head and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Just, don't do that again okay?" I heard and felt a small chuckle as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course." I smiled back, but before I could even think of anything else to say my nose was twitching and I sat up, mouth watering and stomach growling.

"Pancakes?" My grin grew to nearly monstrous proportions as she nodded.

"Yes, Esme thought you would be hungry and your brother mentioned that pancakes were a favorite." I couldn't help myself as I grabbed Rosalie's hand and tugged her towards to door.

"I thought you guys didn't eat? That smells sooo good. Does Esme always do the cooking? What does it taste like to you? Oh my god it smells great. Does she cook other things?" I fired off questions from the room to the kitchen and only stopped when I heard all the Cullen's laughing, Rosalie and Esme included. Blushing at my babble I cleared my throat. "It smells wonderful Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. And thank you dear I try." I stared at the feast she had prepared slack jawed, feast hardly described it! There were stacks of pancakes along the length of the table, each at least 15 high, and that wasn't all. There was bacon and sausage and eggs and hashbrowns.

"Woah..." I just stared at all the food, slightly overwhelmed.

"Go ahead and help yourself, the rest of us already ate." Rosalie winked at me while patting her stomach, I chuckled before helping myself to some of the food. I tried to maintain some form of decency but the second one of those pancakes hit my tongue I lost it. It was unbelievable how good it was, beyond compare. By the time I came out of my food induced craze the Cullen's were howling with laughter, some hunched over clutching their midsections. And the mountain of food that had been in front of me was gone.

"Um..." My face burned with embarrassment as I stuttered. "It-it was really good..." I stared at my hands clasped in my lap until the laughter died down.

"You really are something else Isabella." Rosalie smiled.

"Wow Rosie, just figuring that out now?" Emmett smirked, "The rest of us have been playing with the puppies all week." I flinched as a smack echoed in the kitchen.

"Honestly, it's like you were raised by savages or something." Alice skipped over to me. "Now that breakfast has been thoroughly inhaled," she winked playfully, "I want to play!" I gulped, the twinkle in her eye sending panic through me. "MAKEOVER TIME." Her bell like voice rang through the entirety of the house. Looking around I saw empathetic looks from the other Cullens, this isn't going to end well for me... I looked for a way out but before I could make my escape she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"You tried." Edward chuckled.

"You can join us Edward, it's been a while since we went shopping." At that his face fell and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You see I would Alice but Carlise-"

"I said nothing, I'm not apart of...this." He gestured to his kids before walking out of the room with Esme in tow. "Good luck, Isabella." Was the last thing he said before speeding off. I tried following his example but was quickly stopped.

"I say this sincerely, give up while you can." The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight as a shiver passed through my body. I turned to topaz eyes with a pout. "Alice always gets her way." Rosalie shrugged as she walked out the front door, Edward trudged after her with his head hanging in defeat. I sighed and followed behind as the fairy herself brought up the rear.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I love Rose and Esme but you're so much different, the style possibilities are endless!" We piled into a Porsche; yellow, sleek, beautiful really, Edward and I in the back, Rosalie sitting shotgun and Alice behind the wheel.

"You know," Edward whispered leaning in close, "if we run at the same time I'd say we have a 50/50 chance one of us gets away."

"I promise the probability isn't nearly as high as you think Edward." Alice growled softly as Rosalie smirked at me from the mirror.

"And you shouldn't get your hopes up, no one can escape Alice." I gulped and nodded quickly.

"Yea, yea of course. Got it." The girls chuckled and shortly after Alice sped out of the drive way, down the dirt road and onto the street.

"I think she's gonna be one of my favorites Rose, your puppy is trained so well." Rosalie growled at that while Alice laughed. "Cmon don't be like that." she pouted playfully, barely containing her laughter. Rosalie just huffed and looked out the window.

"Yes, they always act like this." Edward responded to my thoughts, I'd nearly forgotten he was there. "Well that's rude." I scowled at him as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I can't help it, you think loud." A low growl was the only response he received, after he gulped in genuine fear I smirked and stopped.

"Bella..." Rosalie scolded from her spot in the passenger seat, I whined at her tone before freezing. No no no that didn't just happen. Maybe if I don't say-

"Awe listen to the puppy!" Alice squealed and I knew I was screwed. Edward doubled over in laughter as my face slowly burned brighter with every passing second. I tried to disappear into the seat to no avail, and when I thought the worst was over I looked up just in time to see Rosalie give me the most painfully sexy smirk I've ever seen in my life. I sat there, mouth agape, as the world faded around me. All that existed were the golden eyes staring me down and those beautiful rose tinted lips.

"Down Bella." Edward chuckled, pulling me from my blatant ogling. When I looked back up Rosalie's eyes seemed a hair darker...maybe it was my imagination.

"We're here!" Alice yelled so loudly I actually had to cover my ears.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

"Oops, my bad." She giggled before rushing out of the car, Rose followed after a roll of her eyes, and Edward after an exaggerated sigh. I sat for only three seconds before my door was opened for me.

"Are you coming _puppy_?" Rosalie purred with a hand extended. I shuddered before grabbing her hand with my own and stepping out of the safety of the car. I was immediately assaulted by the sounds and smells that come from a densely populated area, but before I even had a chance to appear uncomfortable Rosalie squeezed my hand in reassurance. And I felt, safe. For the first time in a long time.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day! Well we could..." Alice gave us a grin that made the hairs on my neck stand straight.

"Not a chance Al, let's go." Rosalie pulled me along, and I was grateful. There were so many people I couldn't focus on any one thing in particular, if it hadn't been for her I'd probably have walked into every wall there was.

"Fine," Alice pouted, "we'll start off easy in the first store. Shoes!"

"You call that easy!? Do you want the poor girl to die of exhaustion Alice?" Edward gasped from his spot off to the left.

"No! Not those shoes Eddie boy, we're starting off with shoes for the boys duh." I watched the exchange confused, was there a difference? Jasper and I wore pretty much the same thing, in all attire.

"Trust me Isabella, in this house there certainly is a difference. Alice's record for shoe shopping for herself is currently 5 days. No breaks." I paled at that, it couldn't be possible even for a vampire. "It is I assure you." Edward grimaced at me. "She dragged me with her." I gulped and turned to Rosalie.

"Don't worry. We're going easy on you remember?" She smirked as Alice pouted.

"Yes, but it's less fun this way."

Admittedly I lost the majority of the day. I thought they were being overdramatic but Alice truly was a force of nature. Without me even noticing she had bought at least ten bags of clothes. And to top it off she said all but two were full of my clothes and shoes.

"Edward." I said as we finally sat in the car after a painful ten hours of shopping. "Next time, I say we take our chances and run." All inhabitants of the car laughed as my eyes sagged shut pulling me into a much needed sleep.


	11. Unexpected

**I'm trying to make the chapters a little fluffy since I started off with so much angst, but this really isn't my strong suit. None the less here's the next chapter! I tried really hard to get this one out before New Years but it didn't play out. Also, twilight still isn't mine sad as that is**

Chapter 10: Old Friends **Bella**

I don't think I had ever slept, or would ever for that matter, as well as I had the nights I'd spent in Rosalie's arms. When she was there it was like nothing could _really_ hurt me. And even though I knew that wasn't true it felt, nice.

"Are you awake?" Rosalie's velvety voice sounded from beneath me, she must have carried me from the car at some point.

"If I said no could we stay here? Just a little longer?" I couldn't help the reflexive tightening of my hold on her, a part of me was still afraid she'd vanish if I let go.

"Of course we can, we can stay here as long as you like." I felt tears prickle my eyes as my throat tightened, nodding against her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" My tears were flowing freely now as she tilted my head to meet her eyes. "Isabella..."

"I'm scared Rosalie...I'm terrified because this all feels so right. But what if I lose it all again?" The desperation in my voice made her eyes soften.

"Honey, i know you're scared. I know all too well how it feels to have everything you've known taken away from you, but this is your second chance. We're your second chance." I felt her hesitate before lacing our fingers together. "You aren't in this alone, we'll all fight for this." I couldn't help the sobs that were ripped from my chest. After everyone I'd lost...this was too surreal. This perfect family that I just fell into, it would be a miracle if my past weren't chasing me down.

"I know you will, and that's part of what I'm scared of. Rosalie...they won't stop. _She_ won't stop. V-Victoria...she's never gonna give up." She shushed my and tightened her hold.

"We'll be ready, she'll _never_ hurt you again." The resolution in which she talked shook me to my very soul, this woman...someone I had lived without until only a week ago, would give everything to keep me safe. And not for the first time I realized that she was my reason. It seems almost ridiculous to think, after all it obvious given she's my imprint, but the sheer depth of what I feel for her is inconceivable. At least it was. I hadn't noticed I'd zoned out till she gently tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I blinked at her, slowly coming back in to focus.

"Where'd you go?" She asked gently, and I smiled.

"No where." I rested my head fully on her shoulder with a sigh. "What did I do to deserve you? Any of you?"

"Existed." She responded without a moments hesitation. I froze in her grasp, tears stinging at my eyes again, this was where I belonged.

 **Jasper S**

It had been several days since I'd seen my sister. Only hearing her every so often in the halls of the Cullen house. I felt like an unwelcome guest in their home, though all of them were actually quite welcoming sans Rosalie who has been holed up with my baby sister since her return. I felt, empty. For years it was just Bella and I, but now she had an entirely new family. And I could see in their eyes they cared for her, would fight for her. And for the first time in my life I felt expendable.

"What are you doing all the way out here Fido?" I smirked softly at the big Cullen, surprisingly I liked him the most. We had become, I was hesitant to say friends but, something more than strangers.

"Had to breathe some air that doesn't burn my nose Curly Sue." I threw back at him, a weak jest I know but it fit his mop of hair.

"Lame comeback Lassey. But really," he easily lept the 15 feet to sit on the branch next to me, "What are you doing out here?" He turned open eyes to me and I sighed.

"I needed space to think. This, everything that's happened here happened so fast." I wasn't sure how he'd take the slightly morbid conversation, he was known for his lighthearted jokes after all, but it was worth a shot.

"I can understand that. Plus I noticed you and Belly Bear are at odds lately." I cringed, both at the nickname and his observation.

"Yea... I just, I don't get it. I _can't_ understand. I don't know what she's feeling. So I was scared, scared she was latching on to the first people that had shown us kindness since our run in with those monsters. And now that I see otherwise... I don't know how to apologize. Not to her, or you guys." I hung my head in defeat. "Truth be told Emmett I have no idea what to do anymore, everything I knew changed in an instant. And there's no going back to yesterday."

"You're right, but there's also no point. That was yesterday, and this is today. It may be hard but like it or not you have to do it." He shrugged and clapped a large hand against my shoulder. "I say you just go for it, cuz if you sit here riddling over the what if's it'll kill you." He jumped out of the tree and looked up, "Sometimes you just have to live for the now." He gave me a signature toothy grin before walking off. I shook my head, that grown child actually had some good advice. Before I had the chance to second guess myself I dropped from the tree and headed to the Cullen home, heart beating erratically at my decision.

 **Bella**

Rosalie and I had made our way downstairs and were currently watching a chess match between Jasper and Carlisle, evidently Edward and Alice weren't allowed to participate in any form of competition because of their gifts which made me laugh, it was such a small thing yet the two men managed to exude some form of grace while playing. I never played the game myself but I could still admire it, despite having absolutely no idea what was happening.

"Check." Carlisle stated, a small smirk on his face. Jasper simply chuckled in response, moving his little horse piece.

"Check mate father." I barely stifled my laugh as Carlisle sat there slack jawed, and I felt the angel at my side chuckle. The lighthearted mood dissolved the instant my brother walked into the living room, i scowled at him still angry over his behavior.

"Can I talk with you Bells?" For his part he looked genuinely nervous, which was the first time I could recall seeing him as such.

"If you wanna talk, talk." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"In private, please?" I felt Rosalie tense slightly besides me and clicked my tongue softly.

"Fine, but make it quick." I stood up and gestured for him to lead the way, which he did with little hesitation. We were soon fairly far out into the woods, but he kept walking. "Jasper this is how people in horror movies die." I joked, slightly irritated at being so far from my imprint, but I was met with silence. The smell in the air slowly shifted to that of wet dog and I stiffened. "We're getting too close to the territory of those mutts, Jas. Stop." He finally turned to me, slightly paler than usual.

"Isabella, I brought you out here so I can apologize. I didn't mean to disrespect such a sacred bond I just...well I don't, I can't, understand. And I know that's not an excuse you want to hear but it's all I've got. I don't know what's going through your head, or how you feel, hell I can barely feel you at all lately, but this is confusing for me please understand that I just I'm so lost in this situation Bells." His movements were getting more erratic as he continued, and I stood there frozen. I had never seen my brother so...messy. He was always composed with an air of confidence around him but this boy in front of me was just that, a boy, grasping at straws to right a wrong. Before he could work himself up anymore I hugged him. Really hugged him. And his movement stilled as he clung to me.

"When was the last time we hugged, big brother?" He let out a wet chuckle at that. "Ew, don't snot on my shirt Alice will kill you."

"Well, isn't this sweet." We both spun on our heels to face the intruder, Jasper placing himself in front of me. But neither of us were prepared for who we faced.

"Jake?" We said simultaneously, both of us too shocked to do much else.

"Damn Bells look how big you got! And Jas, dude steroids are bad for you." Jacob winked and I couldn't resist anymore, I threw myself into the arms of my old friend and laughed. "Woah, Bella initiating a hug? Maybe I walked into an alternate universe on accident." I stepped back and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, that actually hurt." We both laughed while he rubbed the abused limb.

"Is that really you Jacob?" Jasper asked, hope evident in his voice and eyes.

"The one and only baby, you ever seen anyone else this devilishly handsome?" He angled his hand along his jaw and struck a pose. No way this was anyone BUT Jacob.

"I guess it is, you're still a doofus huh Black." I stared between the two with a small smile. It was just like we were kids again.

"You wound me Swan, it's been how many years and you chose to insult me with your first words?" The pained expression on his face only lasted about three seconds before it melted away into his signature grin. "But what are you guys doing here? Where are your folk?" And just like that the peaceful facade was broken. Jacob Black was a lot of things, but oblivious was not one of them. He picked up on the change of atmosphere quickly. "What happened?" All trace of the goofy kid were gone, and he looked each of us in the eye.

"They're gone...everyone is gone Jake. It was vampires." He froze, paled, and then began shaking furiously.

"I'll kill those bloodsuckers. I'll kill 'em!" I placed a solemn hand in his shoulder.

"You'll have to fight a lot of people for that honor. Several of them are f-following m-us." I shivered, swallowing the bile rising in my throat.

"What happened Bells?" His eyes showed nothing but concern.

"We were attacked, Jas and I ran. A little after my first moon I was kidnapped and tortured for six years. I escaped and they want me back." I summarized it hoping to avoid the painful details.

"Oh Bella..." I was wrapped in his strong arms instantly, I breathed in the familiar scent greedily as I sobbed quietly.

"We're gonna protect her." Jasper stated.

"Of course we are." Jake didn't hesitate.

"No, not just us. Isabella found her imprint in a Cullen. We're all tied together now." His voice was tense, unused to the words he was saying and perhaps still not truly believing them. But he said them nonetheless and it made my heart that much lighter.

"A Cullen? As in the vampires across the border?" He was hesitant, but there was no malice in his voice.

"Yes that would be them." I tensed ever so slightly, prepared to defend the Cullens, when he chuckled.

"Of course you would imprint on a vamp Bells, you've always been full of surprises. The rest of the pack doesn't like them but I don't really mind. They don't hurt anyone so." He shrugged his broad shoulders and I relaxed.

"So you're apart of that pathetic pack of dogs?" Jasper asked and I spun at his lack of tact, fearing he had offended our friend, but Jacob simply laughed at him.

"Unfortunately, they can't make me do anything though. Alpha bloodline and all." He smirked slightly at that.

"Why don't you leave then?" I asked tentatively.

"I never had anywhere else to go." He shrugged.

"Do you now?" Jasper asked bluntly, the question hung in the air between them. I felt my heat beat heavily in my chest at that, Jacob and his father had been among the only people my father trusted outside our pack. He was family without blood relation, but after all the years apart I had no idea what he'd say.

"That's just like you Swan, straight and to the point. But it depends, do you guys want me?" I couldn't help the excitement and happiness I felt, I threw myself into his arms without thought and cried.

"Of course." Jacob hugged me tightly, and I squeezed back more. Maybe I couldn't get my old pack back, but I could still have one.


End file.
